valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Huang Long
/ |def 0 = 6100 / / |soldiers 0 = 6550 / / |cost 1 = 76 |atk 1 = 6985 / / / |def 1 = 6710 / / / |soldiers 1 = 7205 / / / |availability = [Four Guardians|[Limited UR Reward]] Amalgamation |cost g = 84 |atk g = 9779 / / / |def g = 9394 / / / |soldiers g = 9367 / / / |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 41048 / / |def x = 18600 / 37928 / / |soldiers x = 20600 / 41142 / / |skill g lv1 = All allies ATK • DEF 200% up / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies ATK • DEF 200% up / 20% chance |skill x = ★Royal Road |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK • DEF 500% UP / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK • DEF 500% UP / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Royal Road |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |description = Merely standing before this mighty ruler of the four guardian beasts causes many to faint. |meet = Do not speak until spoken to, mortal, for I am Huang Long. |battle start = Know your place, foolish one. |battle end = My first taste of defeat... |friendship max = You claim to be a king? I shall be the judge of that. |friendship event = Do you like what you see? I am a sight fit only for a king. Remain with me and you shall earn that right. |rebirth = I can see a little bit of growth, but you are still not enough. I cannot stay at one place. I will leave if you keep on faltering. If you wish to be with me, follow me even if it kills you. |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = It was you who summoned me? You have such a brooding look. Perhaps I could cheer you up. |likeability 1 = You may have survived the tests of the Four Guardians, but will you be able to survive mine? |likeability 2 = You are still not fit for the title of king.If this is the best you can do, let us end it here. |likeability 3 = Well, now... You have not disappointed me after all. But have you reached your limit? |likeability 4 = I commend you. It has been thousands of years since a mortal was able to best me. |likeability 5 = I have borne witness to your power. You are truly worthy of the title of king. }} Amalgamation Category:Limited UR Category:Is Amalgamation Category:AkkeyJin Category:Awakening Category:ATK Up (Team) Category:DEF Up (Team) Category:Fantasy Archwitch Category:Previous Generation